Danny
Danny is a survivor in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. He is portrayed by DickBiggie. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known of his background. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "If I Could Turn Back Time" Danny, Laura, and Ana sent out a distress signal, alerting Quebec and Jonny that they were swarmed by a horde of zombies. Danny carried Ana into the hotel, Ana having sprained her ankle. He and Laura barricaded to front door and waited for help. When Jonny arrived, they began to make a plan to escape until they heard someone, Liv, make a distraction outside. As she drew the horde away, Danny chose to follow after her. He soon found her hiding in a nearby building, thanking her for saving them. Suddenly zombies began to invade the building, Danny, Jonny, and Liv ran ahead to clear a path for Laura and Ana. Once they returned to the base, they realized Ana was missing and had been killed. Danny listened as Jonny talked to the group, saying that Quebec had ignored the distress call and continued on to find the group that killed Tori. Afterwards Danny approached Vida and asked what exactly happened to Tori, Vida explained that Tori and Jonny had found her, Tori then offered to help with a pregnant girl in Vida's group before being killed by them. Danny later watched as Quebec returned, carrying the unconscious and bound AJ Yoshida. "Absolution" Vida asked who AJ was, Danny and Jonny explained that they'd met her while Vida was with the Siden group. Later Seth shouted to the Runners that Vida and Liv had freed AJ and were escaping with her. Per Quebec's command, they chased the trio and fired warning shots at them when they'd gotten close enough. Soon the Siden group arrived and Danny watched as Quebec murdered Roswell to avenge Tori's death. After Quebec was knocked out by Jonny and Seth, Danny returned to Rocheport with the Runners. "New Constellations" Danny talked with the rest of the Runners about Quebec's recent actions. Later he joined the group and listened as Vida made a speech, attempting to convince the two groups to work together. After Kristy Huerta arrived, Danny joined the others as they left Rocheport for a new community, hoping to find a new home there. Season Four "Justice" Kristy lead the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the new community. Upon arrival in Westhaven, Danny handed over his weapon with the group. Later after being allowed to explore the town, Danny and Laura headed to the vegetable gardens. When Vida approached them, Laura walked off. Danny asked what Laura's issue was, Vida explained that Laura was still angry about her leaving. Danny offered to charm Laura into forgiving her, wanting to help them become friends again. They finally headed into the garden, meeting Derek, Marvin, and Dani. Dani commented on their similar names and flirted with Danny a bit when Marvin said they'd be friends due to their names. "Around Every Corner" Danny is seen briefly as Vida leaves the vegetable garden, staying behind and talking with Dani and Marvin. "Corruption" Danny is briefly seen during the meeting in town. "How Far We've Fallen" Danny, Vida, Jonny, and Laura watch as Eileen and the Westhaven militia confront the escaping prisoners. They are shocked to see Eileen order the militia to shoot at the prisoners, killing several of them. Jonny suggested talking to the rest of their group, saying he didn't want to make any harsh judgments before speaking with them, Danny agreed, saying it was a good idea. The group hurries away from the scene. Killed Victims This list shows victims Danny has killed. * Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes